


Good Pillow

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 114Parings: Lucifer x ReaderRequest: @wayward-mirage said:Ok. I have some prompt requests! On prompt list #3 can I request #4 with Ketch and #10 with Mick? On prompt list #2 can I request #21 with Gabriel and #2 with Balthazar? And lastly on Prompt list #1 can I get #7 with Lucifer and #25 with John? Is that too many? Let me know if it is!Prompt: #7 You make a good pillow.A/N:  Feedback is greatly appreciated. See my prompt page on my blog.





	Good Pillow

You were half asleep as you wandered into the bunker library. Your boyfriend wasn’t in bed and you couldn’t sleep. Spotting him at the table in your sleepy induced haze you walk over and sit on him.   
“Love what are you doing up?” Lucifer asks  
“Mm can’t sleep without you.” You mumble into his chest as you make yourself comfortable.  
“Alright let’s get to bed.” He scoops you up and carries you back to bed lying with you.  
You yawn and lay on him, “You make a good pillow.”  
He chuckles softly wrapping his arms around you, “Get some sleep my beautiful (Y/N).”  
You don’t hear him already conked out in your angels arms.


End file.
